1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus provided with an antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses, such as portable computers, are provided with an antenna. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-209419 discloses an electronic apparatus that is provided with an antenna element located near a sidewall of its housing. This antenna element is held between a housing base and housing cover.
Various electronic components are contained in the housing of the electronic apparatus. In some cases, noise generated by these electronic components may adversely affect the antenna. Conversely, noise from the antenna may adversely affect the electronic components.